


Its The last Chance

by hikariotashi5



Category: Avengers, Stony Man Series - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariotashi5/pseuds/hikariotashi5
Summary: SI poco a poco las promesas se van, como tu. Si, ya ha pasado tanto y sigue amándote. Pero como poder olvidar a alguien que te prometió la vida? Olvidar no es fácil, y eso tu me lo enseñastePero ¿Sabes? existe un limite para todo, si tal-vez puedas conquistarlo y llevarlo de nuevo a un limbo pero créeme que sera tu ultima oportunidad Capitán Rogers





	Its The last Chance

 

 

 

 

 

Quizá se enamoró de tus ojos tan profundos y bellos, talvez de la perfecta mentira que eras. Realmente no lo sé, ¿que vio en ti que le gusto tanto? No lo sé….

Tony el millonario, filántropo, playboy, caído a los pies de un simple super soldado… tan simple, tan diferentes. Pero se llegaron a amar.

La torre Stark pronto tuvo un favorito entre todos los trabajadores, el pequeño Peter era la copia de su padre Tony, cosa que se alegra tanto de ser ahora mismo.

Si bien ya no era raro que Peter viera de lejos las grandes peleas de sus padres, él siempre sonreía porque él se creía la luz por que mantenía unidos a sus padres, talvez no lo sabía, pero era un problema.

Pronto su padre Steve llegaba tarde a casa, Peter esperaba eso de Tony, pero nunca de su “ejemplo” de padre.

-Steve, ¿por qué siempre llegas a esta hora? - desde lejos Peter podía notar la preocupación de Tony

-Si quieres llegare más tarde- las palabras frías de Steve herían tanto a Tony como a su hijo

-Steve… Peter te extraño mucho-

-La única razón por que sigo aquí es por el- Los ojos de Tony se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que los ojos del pequeño Peter que apenas tenía 12 años

-Steve…-

-Cállate Tony, no quiero escuchar tus reclamos, ya no me importas- Steve entro a su habitación cerrándola con seguro por dentro, ya no era la primera vez que Tony dormía en el cuarto de invitados.

-Papi…- Peter se acercó llorando a los brazos de Tony. Tony cayó al piso a llorar al igual que su pequeño, ambos terminaron durmiendo en el piso.

-Tony, despierta- la suave vos de Steve despertó a Tony, después de tanto tiempo podía despertarse y oírlo. -Deja a Peter, llegara tarde a la escuela. ¡¿Como puedes permitir que duerma en el piso y tú de flojo igual?!- las pelea empezaba de nuevo

-Perdona- Tony se levantó con Peter en brazos y le dijo a una sirvienta que lo ayude a arreglarse para volver con Steve que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados esperándolo

-Tony, ¿por qué eres tan irresponsable? -

-Yo no fui el que llego ayer a media noche-

-Como digas- Steve se fue de nuevo -No me esperes- Tony se quedó de nuevo solo, quien se despidió de Peter al irse a su escuela, otra vez fue solo Tony.

Peter paso todo el día con su padre, Tony lo había llevado a diferentes lugares en Midgar, Todo era felicidad hasta que encontraron algo peculiar…

-Papi allá esta mi papi Steve- Peter estaba feliz de ver a su otro padre, pero al querer correr cerca del agarre de Tony lo detuvo. Peter alzo la mirada y vio a su padre con alguien más, si conocía bien quien era… si el Tío Bucky.

Tony dejo escapar miles de lágrimas, Peter solo miraba como su padre besaba a alguien más que a Tony. Peter no sabía que pasaba y se culpaba por ello, quería crecer y entender el dolor de su padre Tony.

Al final volvieron a la torre Stark y encontraron a un Steve con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido, Peter no lo vio así cuando estaba con Bucky.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Tony? -

-fui a pasear con Peter- Tony hizo un gesto para que su hijo saliera del lugar y fuese a su cuarto, pero este solo se escondió y siguió mirando.

Tony solo suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando Steve lo sostuvo -Tony, porque eres así no sabes que debemos preparar a nuestro hijo para la vida-

-Hoy solo quise pasar con mi hijo un momento, como todas las tardes que no estas-

\- ¿Entonces es mi culpa? - Pronto los gritos de parte de los dos se hizo más que presente, cada grito de Steve le dolía tanto a Tony como a su hijo

-Rogers acabemos con esto-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - la cara de Steve mostraba preocupación talvez por sí mismo, o talvez por Tony.

-Ya no me amas-

-Eso no es verdad…-

-Steve Rogers… mírame a los ojos y dime que aún me amas-Tony espero ver de nuevo las pupilas dilatadas de Steve como cuando se conocieron y se decían te amo. Pero no ya no estaban.

-Tony… -

No ya no había más palabras para decir, tenía miles escusas las cuales no pudo dar al ver los ojos rotos de Tony, si él no tenía el color de ojos más hermosos, pero siempre su mirada era firme y con un brillo sin igual, pero las lágrimas no dejaban que esta mirada tan firme se note. Steve empezó a recordar todo, cada cosa por la que estuvo enamorado de él. Pero de alguna manera solo podía recordar los labios de su amante James Barnes. 

Steve beso a Tony, un último beso que marcaría el adiós, o eso es lo que debería haber pasado. Y si al capitán no le importo haber dejado roto a su ahora ex-amor, solo se fue, sin pensar en lo que pasaría después, sin pensar en una consecuencia o algo, lo dejo solo... otra vez 

 

 


End file.
